hirugakurefandomcom-20200214-history
Torri Kaguya
Name Torri Kaguya Gender Female Rank Jonin Age 32 IMVU username TheSinisterCalling Titles (( are given by kage)) Birthday/ time of death Birthday: Sept 4th, year 177A4 Death: Still Kicking Blood type O+ Height 5'10" Weight 150lb Chakra Natures Wind Release (風遁, Fūton; English TV "Wind Style") is one of the five basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by making chakra as sharp and thin as possible. Wind Release is mainly short to mid-ranged offensive techniques that combine brute force and keen precision to deal cutting and slashing damage. A rarity among the five chakra natures,wind techniques are usually performed by generating air circulation and can be enhanced through this method as well. Wind-natured chakra can also be channelled into blades to increase their cutting power and overall range. Earth Release (土遁, Doton; English TV "Earth Style") is one of the basic elemental nature transformationtechniques and allows the user to manipulate the surrounding earth for offensive and defensive purposes or create it; be it dirt, mud, or rock. Academy graduation age 12 Chunin age 16 Jonin age 25 Anbu age Missions Completed D: 15 C: 25 B: 55 A: 30 S: 3 Equipment A single war fan with the Kaguya Clan symbol apon it. Artifacts ( only legendary shinobi fill this out)) Kekkei Genkei Shikotsumyaku (屍骨脈; Literally meaning "Dead Bone Pulse", Meaning (Viz) "Macabre Bone Pulse") is the kekkei genkai of the extinct Kaguya clan, which gave them the ability to manipulate their own skeletal structure (their osteoblasts and osteoclasts). By infusing their calcium with chakra, they could manipulate the growth and properties of their bones to their liking. The ability seems to be rare amongst the clan members, as Kimimaro is the only known user even prior to his clan being eradicated. Jutsu Kekkei Genkai Dance of the Camellia Dance of the Clematis: Flower Dance of the Clematis: Vine Dance of the Larch Dance of the Seedling Fern Dance of the Willow Ten-Finger Drilling Bullets Wind Release Scythe Weasel Sickle Weasel Technique Great Sickle Weasel Technique Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique Summonings (( must be approved by kage to have summoning)) Taijutsu BIO Torri Kaguya was born in the small village of Hirugakure. From a young age, she showed she possesed the rare kekki genkai of bone manipulation and know she wished to become a shinobi, just like her grandfather Yami, the only person in her life that she ever adored and looked up to. Her mother, Izumi Kaguya, was less then perfect. All she ever did was drink, complain and give comfurt to any who seek it. When the clan found out that Izumi was pregent with an outsider's baby they swiftly moved to cut out the unborn child but Yami stepped in, saving the unborn child's life. During the nine months, Izumi was put under near house arrest. She was taken care by Yami, him wanting to have a healthy baby boy. Yami wanted a child of the new generation that he could be proud of. A child that he himself could teach the way of the shinobi. The birthing was a long process. Izumi was not happy she was pregnent to begin with and couldn't wait for it to be all over. After about, six hours of labor the child was born. Yami was in shock it was a girl. A few thoughts crossed his mind but he did nothing. He just gently held her in his arms and said in a soft voice, "Welcome to the world little Torri." Izumi looked up and say her new daughter and smiled, only whispering, "She will be a stronger shinobi then I, dear father." With those words, her eyes rolled back into her head and her body relaxed all at once. The medical ninja around, rushed to try and save her but it was no use, she was already gone. Giving birth with her already damaged body took its toll and her heart just simply stopped. Sept 4th, year 177A4, 6:67am the death of one Kaguya gave birth from another. However when Torri opened her eyes for the first time, Yami saw that Torri was 100% blind. He cursed his daughter's drinking for that. He had vowed never to tell Torri about her mother for fear of a repeat of history. As Torri grow, so did Yami's protective nature. He believed that Torri would be killed easly in battle. However, that all changed when Torri began showing signs of the rare kekki genkai that Yami himself had, and he began training Torri. Torri thrived with this training. She learned to use her chakra to give her other sense a boost and this worked well. When the graduation day came at the academy and she graduated at the top of her class, Yami was nothing but thrilled. Not long after, Torri began doing missions for her village and protecting it from all those who wished to find it and explote its secrets. Yami died at a peaceful old age, happy he passed on his abilities to Torri and proud she was turning into a fine shinobi. Today, Torri is now a jonin of her beloved village and ever seeking to improve on her skills as a shinobi and in general, enjoying life. Known Facts about Life +Torri has mastered chakra control +Torri is extramely fast +Torri always carries around her giant war fan +Torri is blind Aproved by HiroshiTakeo ( aka Shi Uchiha)